Prussia's And Canada's Road Trip
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Prussia and Canada decided to go on a little road trip...where to? Um, Texas of course. well, let's just see how it turns out... story will mostly be PruCan, but there a few moments with some other pairings (aka: GerIta, Spamano, USUK)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my first ever, PruCan story. It will mostly be PruCan, but there a few moments with some other pairings (aka: GerIta, Spamano, USUK) Not sure if there will be Yaoi in it, depends on what me and my friend decided. I'll post a note if there is, so you'll know. (But if there is, it might be fluff or lemon, depending on how the story goes)**

**A/N: I'm writing this, because my friend is goes to Texas sometimes on road trips and she cosplay's Canada. This is for you buddy!=^-^=. Note: I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or Canada or other characters from the hetalia manga and anime. (They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya)**

**Just the story and parts of the idea (my friend helped, so she gets credit.)and i guess i can tell what some of my readers might be thinking (Why start another story, when you have alot of other stories to finish) well, i wanted to do this one, it just my brain telling me to do it...(so, i hope i can do a good job on this...)  
**

**So, Please read and review and enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Prussia's And Canada's Road Trip: Road Trip To Texas**

**Chapter 1:The announcement Of The Trip**

"**OI MATTIE BIRD!"** A loud voice said, as Matthew Williams was suddenly woken up from his nap. He was kinda tired so he decided to take a little cat nap.

_But apparently, he fell asleep for about 5 hours._

So, the loud noise that he heard, was enough to jolt him from his warm slumber. Matthew grumbled, as he pushed the warm fluffy covers off of him and got himself out of his warm bed. He rubbed one sleepy eye as he walked out of his room and to the door that was now being banged on. He heard the loud voice get even louder and crazier, trying everything to get him to wake up and answer the door.

"**OPEN UP MATTIE! I KNOW YOUR IN ZHERE! ZHE AWESOME ME KNOWS IT, SO OPEN UP OR VILL FORCE ZHIS DOOR OPEN VITH MEIN AWESOME COMBAT BOOT COVERED FOOT!"** Mattie felt his face pale as he knew who the voice belonged to.

He could tell, by the accent of the thick German and the way of the speakers tone, on who it belonged to. He quickly opened the door, with trembling fingers, on not wanting to have his door kicked down.

When he did, he got the shock of his life.

There stood Gilbert Beilschmidt, covered in black and green army gear, from the army jacket to the army pants. He also had a black army hat settled on his head and a pair of black sunglasses shades covered his eyes.

"Um, Gilbert?" Matthew asked his friend, in his usual whisper tone of voice

"Ja, it's zhe awesome Prussia zhat is at your door!" Gilbert said, with the biggest smile on his face. "Und as usual, it's a beautiful day zhat makes me, zhe awesome me even more awesome!" Gilbert looks at Matthew as he tilts his head to the side. "Um, Mattie bird?"

"Yeah Gil?" Matthew asked, not knowing what his friend wanted to say.

Gilbert tilts his head back to the normal stance and gets right in Mattie's face as he takes off his shade, revealing his crimson colored eyes. "Vhy do you look like you just got out of bed?"

Matthew let out a kinda loud yelp as he was shocked at what Gilbert did and he loses his balance as he falls over on his Canadian rump. Gilbert doesn't say anything as he just stands there, wondering if there was something wrong with what he said.

"D-D-don't scare me like that Gilbert." Matthew said, trying to get over his shock. "Yes I did, I did just get up. I took a nap for a few hours and woke up when you were yelling and banging on the door a few seconds ago. So, it takes me awhile to wake up, before getting my day going."

"I see. Vell zhen, zhe awesome me, vill just have to speed zhings up for you, so ve can get going." Gilbert said, as he helped Matthew up and took him back into the house.

"Go where?" Matthew asked, not sure if he wanted to know. But Gilbert gave him a grin that was either good or bad, but with how the situation turns out, he probably thought it was one of his bad grins.

"**To get going…for our…TEXAS ROAD TRIP!" **Gilbert said as Matthew looked at him, like he had grown two heads or he had just lost his mind.

"**THE WHAAT?" **Matthew screamed outloud, surprising his friend.

"Whoa Mattie bird…I didn't know you could scream zhat loud." Gilbert exclaimed as he heard his friend go above his normal speaking level. _"Zhis vill be soo much fun, I just know it! it's gonna be so awesome!" _Gilbert thought, as he got ready to tell his friend what this was all about.

* * *

**So ends the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. I know it's a silly idea, but I kinda liked to think of a Canada and Prussia road trip would be kind cool. (think of all that you could see and do with them.)**

**So I would like to know how I did and if I need to improve on the story. (if you don't that's fine, I'll just take the silence as a way that no one cares what I write.)**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter 2. It will mostly be PruCan, but there a few moments with some other pairings (aka: GerIta, Spamano, USUK) Not sure if there will be Yaoi in it, depends on what me and my friend decided. I'll post a note if there is, so you'll know. (But if there is, it might be fluff or lemon, depending on how the story goes)**

**A/N: I'm writing this, because my friend is goes to Texas sometimes on road trips and she cosplay's Canada. This is for you buddy!=^-^=. Note: I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or Canada or other characters from the hetalia manga and anime. (They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya)**

**Just the story and parts of the idea (my friend helped, so she gets credit.) **

**So, chapter 2 is gonna be making pancakes…(need I say anymore?~) So, let's just get one with the chapter already~**

* * *

**Prussia's And Canada's Road Trip: Road Trip To Texas **

**Chapter 2: Making A Pancake Breakfast **

Matthew was debating if he should have stayed in bed today, as Gilbert dragged him into the kitchen and sat him at the dining room table. Both of them didn't say anything for a few minutes before Matthew spoke up.

"So, um, would you like something to eat?" Matthew said, as Gilbert gave him his famous smirk.

"Of course, as long as you have pancakes, Mattie Bird~" Gilbert said in his cool soothingly teasingly tone, that always made Matthew blush like a little schoolgirl. As course, as soon as Matthew left to go get the ingredients for the pancakes, he had a light blush on his cheeks. He tried not to think of anything at all, as he tried focusing on making the pancakes.

But as he started getting the ingredients ready, his mind started thinking about Gilbert. He couldn't help but think of his awesome silvery white hair, those hypnotizing crimson eyes of his, that seemed to catch his attention and keep it there for as long as he looked into them. He also couldn't help but also think of Gilbert's strong arms and how much that he wanted to be wrapped in them, for all of eternity…

**What a minute? **

**What was he thinking?**

**And why was he thinking of his friend….LIKE THAT?**

I mean, sure he wasn't noticed by anyone else but Gilbert, but still….

He wasn't that type of person….was he?

He must have let his guard down and never noticed that these feelings had slipped in somehow….

_**He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the presence behind him, sneaking up behind him…**_

"Don't forget the maple syrup, Mattie Bird~" A soft velvety voice said, whispering in his ear, as a pair of arms, wrapped themselves around Mattie's waist.

He let out the loudest yelp in the world, as he let go of the frying pan, letting the pancake mix go flying into the air. He let out a loud gasp as he tried to think of what to do…

As a hand grabbed the frying pan and caught the pancake mix, saving it from becoming a disaster on the floor.

"Vhew, zhat vas close. Could have been very messy if zhe awesome me vasn't here to catch it!" Gilbert said, as he still had an arm around Mattie's waist and another hand, holding onto the frying pan.

Mattie let out a sigh, as he got away from Gilbert as he and Gilbert both cooked the pancakes, together. When they were done, Mattie put the food on the table and also made sure that there was plenty of Maple syrup for them to have. He watched Gilbert dig into his pancakes, happily, as he poured a ton of Maple syrup on them.

Mattie was so lost in thought that he didn't see the fork in front of his face.

"Do you vant my share of pancakes? Or do you vant me to feed you zhem….through my awesome mouth, Mattie Bird~? Gilbert said in teasing voice as he waved the fork with pancake on them in front of Matthew's face, making his blush deepen as bit.

N-n-neither, Gilbert…" He said, as his voice got smaller again and focused on his own plate of pancakes as he quietly ate. They continued to eat in silence, as Matthew waited till Gilbert was finished eating to ask him the questions….

"_Aw, man, Mattie Bird vas just so cute, vhen he blushed like zhat…..zhis might be more fun zhan I planned…" _Gilbert thought as he held back some thoughts that he wanted to ask his dear friend…

There will be plenty of them for that later…

* * *

**So ends chapter 2.**

**So I would like to know how I did and if I need to improve on the story. (If you don't that's fine, I'll just take the silence as a way that no one cares what I write.) Aw, man, this was my first time, writing a scene like that for a yaoi type pair. *I was so soo nervous …* **

**So, this is starting to look good, but I leave you all on a cliffy to make you read to see what happens next…**

**So, Please read and review and chapter 3 will be coming soon…**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here is chapter three. It will mostly be PruCan, but there a few moments with some other pairings (aka: GerIta, Spamano, USUK) Not sure if there will be Yaoi in it, depends on what me and my friend decided. I'll post a note if there is, so you'll know. (But if there is, it might be fluff or lemon, depending on how the story goes)**

**A/N: I'm writing this, because my friend is goes to Texas sometimes on road trips and she cosplay's Canada. This is for you buddy!=^-^=. Note: I don't own Hetalia, Prussia or Canada or other characters from the hetalia manga and anime. (They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya)**

**Just the story and parts of the idea (my friend helped, so she gets credit.) **

**So, chapter 3 is a little cute like and has some cute Mattie moments…(aw, I like writing scenes with Pru-Can) Anyway, enjoy chapter guys~**

* * *

**Prussia's And Canada's Road Trip: Road Trip To Texas**

**Chapter 3: The Awesome Me Will Explain Everything**

Gilbert munched on his pancakes for a few minutes, before he started to speak up on the plan that he had in mind….

"So here, vere gonna go over zhe 'awesome plan' zhat I had come up vith." Gilbert said, as he gave Matthew a smile, as Matthew felt a tiny shiver run down his spine.

Gilbert pulled out a map from his pocket and layed it across the table, along with some papers.

"So, zhis is zhe plan: ve start off from here und go through all zhe states on zhe map, on zhe red line. Ve stop at all zhe red circled marks, for ozher zhings, like attractions und stuff, zhen vhen ve get to Texas….."

"Yeah, vhen ve get to Texas?" Matthew asked, wondering what would be happening next.

"VE DO VHATEVER ZHEY DO IN TEXAS, ZHAT IS AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled out happily, as he raised a double fist pump in the air, and was leaning back in his hair.

Even though he was doing that, he was leaning his chair a little bit to far and fell backwards, landing on the floor with a loud and hard thump.

"Ow! Zhat hurt!" Gilbert said, as he rubbed his head, from having hit it so hard.

"Hey, are you alright?" Matthew said, as he was worried about his friend. Gilbert gave him a smile, to assure his friend that he was alright.

"Ja, I am. But I zhink I might need some ice or so…." Gilbert said, as Matthew went into the kitchen and got a icepack filled for Gilbert. As he was filling the icepack, he started thinking again.

"_Why does he always act like this?"_

"_Always acting like a complete goofball, but also having a caring side…."_

"_If only I could tell him, what I want to tell him…._

_But I know if I do, our friendship might not last…"_

"_And that is the last thing I would want to happen…."_

_**He kept thinking these things as he continued to feel those feelings that he wanted to say to Gilbert. But the more that he tried, to more closed up, that his mind was being.**_

_**So he decided to wait, until he could find the right time to do it….**_

_**To tell him everything….**_

Wait a minute! He was doing it again!

He can't be thinking of these things, at a time like this!

He didn't want to get hurt again, not like last time…

"_I don't like you! Not like that and not at all Mattie! So, consider this over and were through! _

_I never want to see your face again, GOT IT?!"_

"Hey Mattie Bird? You okay? Is everything alright in zhere?" Gilbert called out, as he came out, with the ice pack. He handed it to Gilbert, not saying anything.

But Gilbert noticed something was wrong with his friend, as he tilted his head to the side.

"Mattie, Vhat's vrong? Are you upset?" Gilbert asked, as Matthew shook his head.

"No, I'm not…" Matthew said, his voice going soft and small again.

Gilbert didn't say anything, as he put a hand to Matthew's face and wiped a stray tear, that somehow was coming from Matthew's eyes. Matthew looked at Gilbert, with wide eyes, as he saw the tear on Gilbert's hand.

"If nozhing is vrong, zhen vhy are you crying?" Gilbert asked, as he had a serious look on his face. Matthew didn't say anything as he just looked at Gilbert, as more tears started to fall.

Gilbert started to pat Matthew's head, to calm him down, to help him sooth his tears.

"It's allright…it's allright….everyzhing is gonna be fine….okay?" Gilbert said, as he continued to pat Matthew's head, wondering why he was acting this way.

"_It doesn't matter vhat happens…I vill alvays be here for you. und I vill make sure, zhat zhis trip, you vill be happy und have fun! I promise mattie bird~…" _Gilbert thought, keeping those words a secret vow in his heart.

* * *

**So ends chapter 3.**

**So I would like to know how I did and if I need to improve on the story. (If you don't that's fine, I'll just take the silence as a way that no one cares what I write.) And I am writing some more little scenes and ideas, for the next chapter that Is gonna be a lot of fun I think…(so, look forward to that^-^)**

**S****o, Please read and review and chapter 4 will be coming soon…**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**STAY COOL, HAPPY AND STAY OTAKU PEOPLE!**

_**InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~ Pyo, pyo~!**_


End file.
